The Akatsuki,the teenager and the child
by TheAkatsukiLostMember
Summary: What happens when the Akastsuki end up in a dark place called a laundry room?How will Ahtziri react upon their arrival? and most importantly will the Akatsuki be able to help Ahtziri with her social problems?...Rated T for Hidan's special language.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki,I only own Ahtziri and Aneliz ^^_

* * *

I opened the door to my house and dropped all my stuff and went to my bed to lie down.I was so tired,but happy since it was summer! I didn't know why I was so happy,my parents were going on a trip while I was stuck here home alone with my sister well at least I got my no parents around time..."Huh?What the frick was that?"I heard a noise coming from the laundry room.'What if it's a burglar?Wait,no one would be stupid enough to steal our stuff,hm might as well go check what it was.' Once I got to there I couldn't believe my eyes! There in front of me stood one of the greatest criminal organizations of all anime time,the Akatsuki! I stared at them and they stared back at me."Who the Hell are you,bitch?" asked Hidan."I-Im...uhhh...you see i'm...,"I wanted to tell him my name,I really did,but I was just too shocked and scared to say all stared at me patiently..well except Sasori and Hidan.

I looked down.I felt tears in my eyes,I wanted to cry.I was scared yes I might like the Akatsuki and all,I thought they were awesome,but I still feared are them,they were serial killers for crying out loud,they could just kill the fact that Hidan called be a bitch hurt me a lot without second thought I ran away from there and locked myself in my room.  
"Hey!Open the fucking door and answer my question you crying bitch",shouted Hidan as he slammed his palm against my door.  
I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it,then I slipped it under the door so Hidan could read note read:  
_My name is do not kill me,I will answer all your questions,but please dont kill me_.  
I heard someone grab the paper after a few short seconds then I heard other footsteps coming near the door.  
"Please open the door Ahtziri,I promise we won't hurt you."Said a female voice,I instantly recognized was Konan.I didnt see her in the laundry room,but knowing that she was her put my mind a little at ease.  
I opened the door and looked at were still streaming down my cheeks and I was trembling a little.  
"Tell us where we are," demanded Pein.  
"You are all in *sniff* California,standing in the same spot where my mom birthed me."

They all had expressions of disgust and backed away,well except Pein he just stood stared at me,wondering if I was telling him the truth.I bit my lip and looked to another eyes landed on just stood there,which was odd,I mean I expected him to be yelling "Tobi's a good boy!" or annoying Deidara but no he just stood scared me a little more.._.'Oh no!My sister she's staying here with me..what am I going to tell her if she see's them? she's only nine she'll be even scared than me..oh force that brought tha Akatsuki here take them back!I'll give you a cookie,please I-'_  
"Very well,I believe you know about this unkown place,we will stay here and you will guide us until we find a way to get back,"Pein finally spoke.

I didnt know what to say,I couldn't say 'no' I did then Pein might kill me and also I couldnt just let them be on the streets in this unknown place to them,they could be assaulted by on the other hand was my would she react to seeing them?She might run and tell the neighboors,then it would be a whole scandal on the news,or she might yell and-  
"Ahtziri,who are you talking to?" my sister asked then looked around and her eyes widened.  
I stood there.I started to breathe faster and looked around the Akatsuki were looking at her and she was looking back.I wanted to tell her to go back to bed,but my voice didnt come out,which I hated about myself.  
"Well hello there little one,what's your name?"Kisame asked as he picked her up.  
My eyes widened even everything went last thing I remember seeing was my sister smiling...Why was she smiling?...

* * *

I woke up and saw that Konan was sitting next to my bed.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You passed out when you saw Kisame pick up your sister,but dont worry Zetsu catched you before you hit the be honest I worried a lot.I mean you were already crying and trembling,when I saw you falling I thought you had died or something."  
" sorry..its just that I dont do very well around people and..well..I just..you know.."I said as I got out of bed and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Im going to check on my sister."I answered.

I headed towards the living room,she was probably there since I heard her laughter coming from I entered the room I was surprised to see that my sister was playing happily with Tobi,like he were one of her normal friends,Itachi was reading my book "I am not a serial killer".Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art,Kisame was looking at the fish bowl,Kakazu and Hidan were arguing about Kakazu's greed,Zetsu was watering some plants and Pein had his eyes closed probably sleeping.  
"Oh hi Ahtziri! im glad to see your up!"shouted my sister.I just lowered my head and walked towards her.  
"Aneliz..um..why did you smile when Kisame picked you up?"I asked.  
"I smiled because I was know ever since dad had the accident and got in a wheelchair,no one has picked me up like I was happy to be picked up again."she answered as she turned around and started to play again.  
Tears welled up in my been seven months since my dad had the accident but it stills makes me cry when I think about it.I shook my head trying to forget about it,and started thinking about Nyan Cat.  
"Are you alright?"I felt a hand on my shoulder,it was Konan.I nodded my head and then turned to face everyone.  
"Um..can I have your attention please.."They all stared,even Pein woke up.I took a deep breath and began speaking again.  
"I am pleased to have you all stay here...please make yourselves at home...just dont go outside without me and my sister and um..dont make a lot of noise..I wouldnt want my neighbors to find out about you guys being you guys want breakfast?"I lowered my head and waited for them to answer.  
"Yes we want breakfast!We're fucking starving!"Hidan shouted.  
"Okay..ill start preparing the food."  
I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge only to see pure emptiness.I panicked,what was I supposed to feed them?Then I noticed a note on the counter:  
_Ahtziri I forgot to tell that we have no food in the fridge XD oh well.I left some money in the cookie jar so you could go grocery sure to buy enough food to fill up your tummies for these next two moths ^.^You can buy junk food as well just dont tell your mother._  
_With lots of love,_  
_your wonderfully handsome father :)_  
A smile formed on my lips,I always loved my fathers' silly then I worried,how was I going grocery shopping with the Akatsuki here?I couldnt leve them in the house alone and did my dad leave enough money to feed twelve people?I sighed and went into the living room.  
"um guys there is no food..so we are going grocery shopping..he he he.."I scratched my head nervously.  
This was going to be the longest grocery shopping trip ever.

* * *

There ya go chapter 1 please review and tell me what I can do to improve future chapters!:)

Thanks for reading! ^.^

~Ahtziri


End file.
